Good and Bad stories
by mrf18
Summary: Mine and your reviews of stories that defiantly should be read and stories that defiantly should be avoided.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here are stories I think you should check out and stories you shouldn't touch. You can also help. List a story and review on your review/comment and I'll post it on the next chapter. Here you'll find some stories that might be your next favorite. Okay here it goes.**

Okay first one is Never Gonna Happen Challenge by curlscat- I love the story! I mean the plot is interesting and the detail is outstanding. You should defiantly check this story out.

I'm pretty sure all of you have read this but I'm going to put it up here anyway! Grimm Family Therapy by Lumiere Nordiques- This story is hilarious! The poor Dr. At first I didn't want to read it, but when I did it was like AWESOME! This story is my favorite of favorite. Once you read it you won't regret it and will be on your knees begging for more and on your back laughing.

Okay number three The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters by wormybook- This one was good. I think it was well put together. Also there aren't a lot of stories that are based off of predictions for the eighth book. Check it out!

One more let me think... Ah! I got one! Within and without her DarrenShanIsMine- This story is really good! I think the plot is good, and the story is so well put together! The only problem is the author hasn't updated in awhile. SOB!

OH no her comes the ones I don't like. First I got to find some....

Random Fluff by Hippiegirl321995- Okay this one isn't that good. I don't think the author put much effort in it. Also it puts Daphne and Mustardseed fluff which seems just... just wrong!

I Will Rule The World By MKBunny- I just don't like it. It's not one of my particular interest.

**Okay now it's your turn. Tell me stories you hate and stories you love. Give me your review. Or I'll review it for you. All reviews/comments will be in the next chapter, so I won't update until I get some reviews! Also check out my story Sleeping Beauty or maybe enter my contest Bad guy Challenge. P.S. Tell me if you want me to review your story. It might end up here!  
**

**Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make things clear bold means A/N or my reviews and plain means what you guys think. Also thanks for your guys reviews. I had a lot of stories to review and read! Okay here they are:**

12grimmfan21 says:

Good Stories:

Felicity and Bliss-Lumiere Nordiques Funny, Fluffy one-shots about Puckabrina

Thru Thick &Thin-Lyla Domae

**I checked out these stories and I think that Felicity and Bliss is full of funny and lovey one-shots. I loved the first chapter were Elvis talked. That was funny. Thru thick &Thin took me a little while to find. I thought it was nice and cozy (If that's a description,)**

Booksonclouds says

no matter what by AynsandSky! it is really really good! and Things happen for a reason by Lara D is awesome too!

**Alot of people recommended that book so I finally read it and I thought it was AWESOME! AknsandSky never let you down. Their stories are always good and never disappointing. It was pure awesome. **

Lara D

Stories I like:

No matter what by Ayns and Sky (who doesn't!?!)  
Revenge by Christine  
Mashpotatoes and wedding cakes by...sory couldn't remember authors name.  
Prima Ballerina by dancing sqiuriell? I don't know how to spell it.  
Stories I hate/don't have interest:  
Talent show (boring! Dont tell the author that! She'll kill me 'cause we go to the same school!)Oh no! I hav school tommorrow  
Well that's mostly it I'll see if I can find more...

**Don't worry I won't. You gave us alot of stories! Here goes**

**Revenge by Christine I actually read and reviewed before this. I thought it was good, and there aren't alot of stories with the bad guys nor Moth. **

**Mashpotatoes and Wedding Cakes Is good if you like the future love and Puck being mature.**

**Prima Ballerina was funny and interesting. I think you guys should check it out. **

coll90 says:

Have you read No Matter What by Anys and Sky? It's like da best one on here.  
Okay, one of the best. I also like Betrayal From Within. And  
ILOVEGERORGECOOPER's stories. I forgot what her stories are called but all 3  
of them are good. Mine, i dunno. =D

**I thought Betral From Within was interesting. It took me awhile to find. It was good.**

Obsessedwithbooks says:

oh, i know!  
no matter what by AynsandSky  
and i just have this strange feeling can't remember authors name!  
they are really GOOD

Short and simple: I couldn't agree more

Curlscat says:

Thanks for the shout-out! ^.^ Did you put anything by Ayns and Sky on your list?

**Your welcome! And yes I did, because a lot of people recomended it.**

**Here are stories I don't like:**

**Twisted stories by booksonclouds- Not that they're's anything wrong with the book, it's just like the title. Twisted.**

**Um.. let me think. Well you know how I didn't like random Fluff by** Hippiegirl321995 well stay away from her other story to because it's just the same

You guys recommended a lot of good stories! You guys mostly recomended No matter what by Aynsandsky which wins most wanted (I just made that up,) keep those reviews coming!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here goes:**

Lara D says:

Yay you said my name!! Hmm...ok here are stories I like...  
Twisted stories by booksonclouds  
Books by ILoveGeorgeCooper  
100 things I wished never happened by...someone :D  
Pretty in Pink by...someone  
Stories I dint really like...  
Well I got nothing update!!

**Wow! You gave a lot! Okay I am not a personal fan of Twisted Stories because I just don't like it. I looked at Evil lotion, pretty girl be ILoveGeorgeCooper and I thought it was pretty good. A nice little one shot. 100 things I wished never happened was a good story. I liked how every chapter is pretty much in different people's POV. Pretty in Pink I liked a lot. I still can't beleive Sabrina wore a dress! **

Eulalia95

check out these stories!

The Reception by LaVostraAngeloCustode  
A Touch, A Dance, A Kiss by JulzAndKate  
Hanging on a Thread by Camilia  
Jobs the Sisters Grimm Characters Should Never Do by...idk

could look at my stories?...i just want to know ur opinion :)

**I read all these stories before you reviewed and I liked them all. Great recomendations by the way. And I did check out your stories and I liked them. I love the funny quote one because it does come in handy when your looking for funny quotes or need a good laugh. **

CGreene  
2009-11-19 . chapter 2

hey thanks for putting this up, its hard to sort through the good and bad stories on here. can you review my stories? thanks! oh and no matter what is my all time FAVORITE story. there probably the best on here

**Thanks! Your welcome. Yeah it seems alot of people like that story. I checked out yours and I thought they were good. My favorite was the story Trapped. It was interesting. **

**Okay now to the stories you should avoid.**

**Sisters Grimm Meets Spongebob! By ****Dr. Josephine,- It was really random and confusing. Spongebob isn't even a fairy tale anyway. I just wasn't a fan of it.**

**Puckabrina by flyingdolphinpuppies- It just really isn't a story....**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Booksonclouds says:

Why don't you ask? by i don't know...

FullHouseandPixarLover says  
I actually really liked Twisted Stories. Yes, a little disturbing, but it really gives some new blood to the SG section.

That being said, one of my favorite stories is Musings of a King by Ayns and Sky. Its sister story, Flip, is good, too, but not quite as good.

And I like almost everything I read, so I really have nothing to add to the dislike list.

**Yes, I know alot of you like Twisted Stories. I just added it because I just wasn't a fan. But that doesn't mean it wasn't a good story. Musings of a King I absoulty loved! Akns and Sky are two writers who never dissapoint.**

Lara D says

Hey..do you think you could read my story? That be great! And I think you should read The Book Travelers by booksonclouds it's really good,Oh! And The Elements challenge is really good! There are two actually but I can't remeber the authors...update.

**Of course! First it was up to a bumpy start but it turned into a really good story! Everyone should really check out her story because she encourages us to continue our stories and reviews ours I think her story deserves a little more reviews. I read The book Travelers and I thought it was good. It was funny but dramatic. The elements Challenge I thought was pretty good. **

**Because I only got three reviews I am going to give a few stories of my own that I think you guys should read.**

**Sleepwalker by Rae Hartland- This story is short but it's good. This was my first sisters grim fanfiction story ever read. Unfortuanlly I read it before I was done with the sixth and I found out mirror was a traitor. But this story was an okay story **

**Memories by booksonclouds- It's good if you like that older puckabrina stuff. I really enjoyed reading it.**

**This one isn't really a story more like a thread. But it's got good predictions for book eight and pretty good short stories ( I wrote one but it sucks) You might even get a spark for a idea for a new story from it. It's called** **INFO AND PREDICTIONS ON SISTERS GRIMM BOOK 8! » by Dramaqueenruling. It's on my favorites if you want to check it out.  
**

**And lastly here are stories I think you shouldn't read:**

**A fun game by ****Grimmgirl667- I know it was her first story and that's okay. Cause my first story isn't good. But it was okay. A little random and cheesy. **

**A Wolf and an Alien make an intersting couple! Cha by ****Invader-Azura- Um. It was a little weird and confusing. **

**Okay this might have only a couple more chapters to it so get in it well you can!**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Lara D says

Yay! Thanks for telling people to read my story! Yeah it was bumpy I'm trying to fix it,but I have to make another chapter now. I'm rally happy today 'cause I got a hair cut. Nevermind that. Hmm..there's a story that I like but I forgot what's it's called. It's about Jake trying to bring Briar Rose back to life then he finds a wizard,I thinks it's Merlin. And then he has to get some things 'N risks everything. And the author makes good stories!

**I found the story! For people who want to check it out it's ****Bittersweet Ending by**** Goffygoober. I thought the story was really good. The author's writing is outstanding! I defiantly liked it! (P.S. I just got a haircut not to long ago)**

booksonclouds says

cool update... and i never wrote a story called "Memories" by the way I think you're talking about obesessedwithbooks... lol XD

**Oops! LOL!**

pottergrl101 says

no matter what:  
fanfrickentastic story!

A midsummers nightmare:

kinda cheesy and fluffy but i like it=)

**I liked midsummers nightmare. I agree though, kind of cheesy, but fluffy!**

Ayns and Sky says:

Sky: Wow ^^; It's very flattering how many times Ayns and I were mentioned. That's awesome, and made us really friggin' happy. :D

Before I get to my story recommendations, I just have to say while a lot of people try to weed out 'good' and 'bad' stories, try not to forget that the authors still work pretty ** their stories (usually) regardless of skill. So try to have more constructive criticism rather than flat out insults if you can help it--that way you can be helpful with your dislike rather than just hurtful. Just a suggestion ^^;

Erm, Anyway XD Stories I really enjoy (And my list is limited because I really don't have time to read on ffnet right now... I shouldn't even be reading this, but someone told me to come look! XD) include:

I Just Have this Strange Feeling--by Junebug617  
Moments in Time--by TamX2  
Bittersweet Ending--by Goffygoober  
Felicity and Bliss--by Lumiere Nordiques  
Mirror, Mirror--by Schadenfreude62  
The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters--by wormybook  
The Addiction--by ButtonsForEyes  
No Matter What: Condensed Version--by Tanglenight (okay I enjoy it because it's a parody of my fic with Ayns. If you've read our fic, this will make you giggle until you snort, and past that. XD)  
Shutting Down the Barrier--by Schadenfreude62

And pretty much anything mucho gravy-o writes. Lots of one-shots and angsty Red or Mr. Canis pieces. I fangirl squee over hers. And her 'OOC Means Out Of Character' saga is HILARIOUS and totally preaching to the choir! Also check out

Anyway I know I forgot some, and some were already listed (like Lyla Domae's fic, DarrenShanIsMine, Lara D, etc) but I'm being yelled at to get off the computer and go back to work XD Good luck with this! (Oh, and in your summary, you put 'defiantly' instead of 'definitely' lol. I am very defiant in my likings, but I don't think you meant that XD Typos happen to the best of us, just ask 'Anonymous' about the difference between titled and tilted! lol)

Sky: ...so, apparently, if the words 'hard' and 'on' are anywhere near each other, ffnet finds it naughty. Good to know. The line in my previous review was 'pretty hard' followed by 'on their stories'... That's a pretty weird thing to censor, but... whatever works, I guess...

**OMG! You gave a lot. It took me awhile to read but I did. I just have this strange feeling I thought the writing and detail was great. Plus an interesting plot. Moments in Time was sweet at some momments and funny at others (Or at least I thought it was). Bittersweet ending was the one Lara D. was talking about it. I really enjoyed it. Felicty and Bliss I read before. I enjoyed it and it's full of sweet little one shots. Mirror, Mirror was a really good story! I'm jealous I didn't write it! The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters was an awesome story. There aren't much out there like that (Except for Mirror, Mirror,). The addiction was pretty good. I enjoyed reading it. No Matter What: Condensed Version- That was just plain hillarious. For those fans of funny out there this is perfect for you. Shutting Down the Barrier fit perfectly with the series and I just liked it. And I agree mucho gravo writes really good stories. And the ooc series is pure funny. Thanks for telling me that i'll try and get the typos changed to the right spelling. Oh and I hope I don't sound mean. That was kind of my goal. I got this idea from another person who gave their reviews but he kept swearing so I wanted to do nicer reviews. Wow. That was long.**

Eulalia95 says:

check out 48 Hours by Ayns and Sky!

**I did and it was interesting. I really like their stories!**

**Here are the bad stories:**

**. What Happened? The True Story of the Big Bad Wolf by ElsworthNEA -Because this guy copied it from elligoat. So read elligoat's not his.**

**sisters grimm plays truth and dare uh oh by 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR-It was okay. Confusing. A little random**

**This might be the last chapter. Maybe one more. I dont know. **

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Lara D says

One more chapter I guess, I'm trying to think of some more stories. Ok well  
here are the last batches of good/random stories...(I like random)...  
Home alone,say what by BookLover4everineternitt  
Chapter two,Hostage,Home, and Hearth by ILoveGeorgeCooper  
Trapped by CGreene  
Grimm Fanfic elovesbooks  
Drying Chocolate  
The mistress by I lov PUCK  
Shut up and drive by Mystestar  
Shut Up by Ayns and Sky  
Googalots by QueenoftheCatz  
An Acient Nightmare by Camaro-Enthusiast  
And bad stories...  
Puck meets star wars by someone  
Practice by Emily Da Strange

And that's it.(I think) Well maybe...

PS All of Ayns and Sky's stories are punk-rock,gravy,awestacular(sorry I know  
someone else made this up), and just plain frickin awesome!!

**I think I might faint at all the stories you gave. So I'm to give quick reviews to all of them. Home alone, say what was funny (Or at least I thought it was), the other needed to use the enter button for talking like: **

**"I like ice cream," Said Katie**

**"So do I," Said tom.**

**But other then that it was pretty good. Chapter two, hostage, home and hearth was nice and fluffy. Trapped by CGreene I read before and I thought it was pretty good. Not bad. Grimm fanfic was interesting. Drying chocolate was really good. The Mistress was awesome. It had a shocking ending and she better continue! Shut up and drive was good. Shut up was good. Googalots was funny, a nice tiny one-shot. An ancient nightmare was pretty interesting. Puck meets star wars was a little random and weird. Practice was okay I guess. Phew! That took awhile.**

Wormybook says:

I almost fell off my chair when I found my story here! I still can't actually belive people enjoy it! Anyway, I just wanted to add anything by Ayns and Sky to the 'must read list, in case they aren't all there anyway. Thanks!  
Wormybook

**Yep, I agree anything from akns sky is good.**

Elligoat says:

Okay. I think this is a good story, but I think that maybe you shouldn't mention what people thought were bad stories. Umm, I don't think I was mentioned at all, so I'm speaking as an outsider 3rd party viewer that has nothing to do with the situation. But anyways, yeah, you could hurt some people by saying their story is bad. I d'no. but I speak from experience, so yeah. It was a great idea though. just saying.  
Sorry if you hate me now. Coz I don't want you to hate me!

-Elligoat xoxo

**I don't hate you! I hope I don't sound mean though and if I do I hope that you guys tell me. I realize the author's work hard (some do,) and I'm not saying avoid the story I'm just saying I don't like it. Sorry if I sound kinda mean.**

Anonymous says:

Ok this is like a really long list

stories i would definately recomend...  
-100 days without you:100 word challenge by Fever  
-Grimm Family Thrapy by... i forgot  
-Prima Ballerinas by dancingflutesquirrel  
-The book travelers by ...idk  
-Jobs the sisters grimm characters should never do by jabberwockyandthevorpalblade  
-Mash potatoes and wedding cakes by curlscat  
-Never gonna happen challenge by curlscat  
(basically anything from curlscat)  
-She just wants to make us happy? by  
-questions for the sisters grimm characters by ...dont know

stories I would not recomend...  
- a dare (im sorry its just not put together that well)  
-pretty in pink (too much fluff and i think the author didnt put alot of effort into it)

BTW!- THE SISTERS GRIMM BOOK 8 IS TITLED "THE INSIDE STORY" ITS COMING OUT IN MAY AND YOU CAN FIND THE IMAGES ON GOOGLE! YAYY!

**HOLY! You guys give me a lot to read! Okay 100 says without you was sweet, I enjoyed it. Grimm family therapy was hilarious. Prima ballerena's was good. The book travelers was interesting and really good. Jobs the sisters grimm characters should never do is so hilarous! I was on the ground rolling around laughing (not literally). Mash potatoes and wedding cakes was an interesting story. A cute little story. Never gonna happen is awesome! She just wants to make us happy was good. And questions for the sisters grimm characters was funny (Or at least I thought it was)**

**A dare was okay. We all have our opinions. I liked pretty in pink it was pretty good but a little too fluffy. **

**Okay! That was the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Still go ahead and review! I'm going to do two review chapters! Okay thanks everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay let's review! Here are the stories me and you guys recomended:

Within and without her DarrenShanIsMine

Grimm Family Therapy by Lumiere Nordiques

Never Gonna Happen Challenge by curlscat

Felicity and Bliss-Lumiere Nordiques

Thru Thick &Thin-Lyla Domae

Revenge by Christine

Betrayal From Within by ???

Twisted stories by booksonclouds

Books by ILoveGeorgeCooper

100 things I wished never happened by ???

Pretty in Pink by ????

The Reception by LaVostraAngeloCustode

A Touch, A Dance, A Kiss by JulzAndKate

Hanging on a Thread by Camilia

Musings of a King by Ayns and Sky

The Book Travelers by booksonclouds

**Sleepwalker by Rae Hartland**

**Memories by obssesedwithbooks  
**

**INFO AND PREDICTIONS ON SISTERS GRIMM BOOK 8! by Dramaqueenruling**

A midsummers nightmare by ???

I Just Have this Strange Feeling--by Junebug617

Moments in Time--by TamX2

Bittersweet Ending--by Goffygoober

Felicity and Bliss--by Lumiere Nordiques

Mirror, Mirror--by Schadenfreude62

The Sisters Grimm: Book 8 The Other Everafters--by wormybook

The Addiction--by ButtonsForEyes

No Matter What: Condensed Version--by Tanglenight

Shutting Down the Barrier--by Schadenfreude62

48 Hours by Ayns and Sky

Home alone,say what by BookLover4everineternitt

Chapter two,Hostage,Home, and Hearth by ILoveGeorgeCooper

Trapped by CGreene

Grimm Fanfic elovesbooks

Drying Chocolate

The mistress by I lov PUCK

Shut up and drive by Mystestar

Shut Up by Ayns and Sky

Googalots by QueenoftheCatz

An Ancient Nightmare by Camaro-Enthusiast

-100 days without you:100 word challenge by Fever

Prima Ballerinas by dancingflutesquirrel

-Jobs the sisters grimm characters should never do by jabberwockyandthevorpalblade

-Mash potatoes and wedding cakes by curlscat

-Never gonna happen challenge by curlscat

-She just wants to make us happy? by ???

-questions for the sisters grimm characters by ???

Most liked and wanted:

No matter what by akyns and sky.

Sorry for repeated stories and another review chapter coming up!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay let's review! Here are the stories you and me didn't like.

P.S. IT's okay if you like these stories and some of them aren't that all have are own opinions so that doesn't mean you won't like these stories:

I Will Rule The World By MKBunny

Random Fluff by Hippiegirl321995

Talent show

Twisted stories by booksonclouds

Random Fluff strikes again! By hippiegirl321995

Sisters Grimm Meets Spongebob! By Dr. Josephine

Puckabrina by flyingdolphinpuppies

A fun game by Grimmgirl667

A Wolf and an Alien make an intersting couple! Cha

What Happened? The True Story of the Big Bad Wolf by ElsworthNEA

sisters grimm plays truth and dare uh oh by 4EvEr-sistersgrimm

Puck meets star wars by someone

Practice by Emily Da Strange

pretty in pink

a dare

Thanks for all the reviews I got and I hope this help you determine what stories you like and dislike! Bye!

P.S. Don't forget to review my story sleeping beauty and enter bad guys challenge!


End file.
